Joe Nieuwendyk
| birth_place = Oshawa, Ontario, Canada | draft = 27th overall | draft_year = 1985 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | career_start = 1987 | career_end = 2007 | halloffame = 2011 }} Joe Nieuwendyk (born Joseph Nieuwendyk on September 10, 1966) is a Canadian former National Hockey League (NHL) player. He was a second round selection of the Calgary Flames (27th overall) at the 1985 NHL Entry Draft and played 20 seasons for the Calgary Flames, Dallas Stars, New Jersey Devils, Toronto Maple Leafs and the Florida Panthers. Joe is one of only 10 players in NHL history to win the Stanley Cup with three different teams, winning titles with Calgary in 1989, Dallas in 1999 and New Jersey in 2003. A two-time Olympian, he won a gold medal with Team Canada at the 2002 winter games. He was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 2011 and his uniform number 25 was honoured by the Flames in 2014. In 2014, he was inducted into the Ontario Sports Hall of Fame in 2014. Also, Joe won the Calder Memorial Trophy as NHL rookie of the year in 1988 after becoming only the second first-year player to score 50 goals. He was a four-time All-Star, won the King Clancy Memorial Trophy in 1995 for his leadership and humanitarian work, was named the Conn Smythe Trophy winner in 1999 as most valuable player of the post-season. Playing Career College Playing Career Joe went undrafted by any Ontario Hockey League team, and so played a season of junior B for the Pickering Panthers in 1983–84. Eligible for the 1984 NHL Entry Draft but unselected, he chose to attend Cornell University where he played hockey and lacrosse for the Big Red. He was named the Eastern College Athletic Conference (ECAC) hockey rookie of the year in 1984–85 after scoring 39 points in 23 games. At the 1985 NHL Entry Draft, the Calgary Flames selected him in the second round (27th overall) with a pick obtained that day in a trade with the Minnesota North Stars for Kent Nilsson. The disappointment in Calgary over the trade of Nilsson resulted in some criticism of Nieuwendyk's selection, famously leading to a local newspaper to question the moves with the headline "Joe Who?" Returning to Cornell for the 1985–86 season, Joe chose to give up lacrosse in order to focus on hockey. He was named an ECAC first team All-Star in 1985–86 and an NCAA All-American after scoring 42 points in 21 games. In his final season at Cornell, he was named the team's most valuable player and led the ECAC in scoring with 52 points. He was again named an ECAC All-Star and NCAA All-American and a finalist for the 1987 Hobey Baker Award. Joe chose to forgo his senior year in favour of turning professional. In 81 games with Cornell, he scored 73 goals and 151 points, both among the highest totals in the school's history. His number 25 jersey was retired by Cornell in 2010, shared with Ken Dryden's number 1 as the first such numbers retired by the hockey team, and believed the first in any sport in the school's varsity sports history. In 2011, Joe was named one of the 50 greatest players in ECAC history. Calgary Flames Once his junior season at Cornell ended, Joe joined the national team for five games before turning professional with the Flames. He made his NHL debut on March 10, 1987, against the Washington Capitals and scored his first NHL goal against goaltender Pete Peeters. He appeared in nine regular season games in the 1986–87 NHL season, scoring five goals and one assist and appeared in six playoff games. Playing his first full season in 1987–88 season, Joe captured the attention of the sports media by scoring 32 goals in his first 42 games to put him on a pace to surpass Mike Bossy's rookie record of 53 goals. He finished two goals short of Bossy's record, but led the team with 51 goals and was the second first-year player to score at least 50 goals in one season. Joe played in his first NHL All-Star Game, was named to the All-Rookie Team and was voted the winner of the Calder Memorial Trophy as the NHL's top rookie. Once again, Joe scored 51 goals in 1988–89 and marked the 100th of his career in his 144th career game. At the time, he was the third fastest player to reach the milestone, behind Bossy (129 games) and Maurice Richard (134 games), and was the third player in league history to score 50 goals in each of his first two seasons (Bossy and Wayne Gretzky). Joe led the league with 11 game-winning goals and set a Flames franchise record on January 11, 1989 when he scored five goals in one game against the Winnipeg Jets. He appeared in his second of three-consecutive All-Star Games. In the 1989 Stanley Cup Playoffs, he scored 10 goals and four assists to help the Flames win their first Stanley Cup championship in franchise history. In the clinching game against the Montreal Canadiens, Joe set up Lanny McDonald's final NHL goal with a quick pass after receiving the puck from Hakan Loob. A 45-goal season in 1989–90 was enough for Joe to lead the team in goal scoring for the third consecutive season. He missed he first 11 games of the 1991–92 NHL season after suffering a knee injury during a summer evaluation camp for the 1991 Canada Cup. Joe began the season as the 11th captain in the Flames franchise history. He was limited to 22 goals and 56 points on the season, but scored his 200th career goal on December 3, 1991, against the Detroit Red Wings. His 230th career goal, scored against the Tampa Bay Lightning on November 13, 1992, established a Flames franchise record for career goals (which has since broken). Joe entered the 1995–96 season unhappy with his contract status. Unable to come to terms with the Flames, he had gone to arbitration and was awarded a contract worth C$1.85 million, but he insisted on renegotiating the deal into a long-term contract extension. Joe refused an offer of a three-year, $6 million contract from the Flames and as the dispute dragged on, he chose not to join the team when the season began. He remained a holdout until December 19, 1995 when the Flames traded him to the Dallas Stars in exchange for Jarome Iginla and Corey Millen. Dallas Stars The Stars immediately signed Joe to a new deal worth US$11.3 million over five years. Bob Gainey, the team's general manager, hoped that the acquisition of him would help the franchise, which had relocated from Minnesota three years previous, establish its place in Dallas. Joe scored 14 goals and 32 points in 52 games with the Stars to finish the 1995–96 season. He improved to 30 goals in 1996–97 despite missing the first month of the season with fractured rib cartilage. A 39-goal season followed, but Joe was once again sidelined by injury after appearing in only one game of the 1998 Stanley Cup playoffs. In the opening game of the Stars' first-round series against the San Jose Sharks, he suffered a torn ACL as a result of a check by Bryan Marchment. The injury required two knee surgeries to repair and six months to heal which caused him to miss the beginning of the 1998–99 NHL season. Joe finished the regular season with 28 goals & 55 points in 67 games and added 11 goals and 10 assists in the 1999 Stanley Cup Playoffs to help the Stars win the first Stanley Cup in their franchise history. Six of Joe's playoff goals were game winners and he was voted the winner of the Conn Smythe Trophy as most valuable player of the playoffs. Injuries again limited Joe in the 1999–2000 season. He missed ten games due to a bruised chest then suffered a separated shoulder a week after his return that kept him out of the lineup for several weeks. Joe played only 47 regular season games, but added 23 more in the playoffs as the Stars reached the 2000 Stanley Cup Finals. They lost the series in six games to the New Jersey Devils, however. On January 20, 2002, Joe played in his 1,000th career game against the Chicago Blackhawks. Two months later, on March 19, 2002, he was traded to the Devils (along with Jamie Langenbrunner) in exchange for Jason Arnott, Randy McKay and a first round selection in the 2002 NHL Entry Draft. New Jersey Devils While in New Jersey, Joe scored 11 points in 14 regular season games for the Devils following the trade, but New Jersey was eliminated in the first round of the 2002 Stanley Cup Playoffs by the Carolina Hurricanes. He reached two offensive milestones in the 2002–03 season. On January 17, 2003, Joe scored his 500th career goal against Carolina's Kevin Weekes. On February 23, 2003, Joe scored his 1,000th point in a win over the Pittsburgh Penguins. He and the Devils reached the 2003 Stanley Cup Finals, but he suffered from a hip injury in the sixth game of the Eastern Conference Final that prevented him from appearing in the championship series. The Devils defeated the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim in the final, capturing the franchise's third Stanley Cup. For Joe, it was his third title with his third different team. Toronto Maple Leafs On September 9, 2003, the Toronto Maple Leafs signed Joe to a one-year contract for the 2003–04 season. He scored 22 goals for Toronto in a season marred by abdominal and back injuries that limited him to 64 games played and a groin injury that forced him out of the lineup for much of Toronto's second-round series loss to the Philadelphia Flyers. Joe signed with the team for another one-year deal for 2004–05, but the season was cancelled due to the 2004-05 NHL lockout that was feared would mark the end of the then 38-year-old Joe's career. Florida Panthers\Retirement When NHL play resumed in the 2005-06 NHL season, the Florida Panthers sought to bolster their lineup with veteran players. They signed both Joe and Roberts (who had played together in Calgary and Toronto and wanted to finish their careers together) to two-year, $4.5 million contracts. Joe appeared in 65 games during the season, scoring 26 goals and 56 points. He appeared in 15 games in 2006–07 before chronic back pain forced him onto injured reserve. After missing 14 games, Joe announced his retirement on December 7, 2006. Management Career Remaining in hockey following the end of his playing career, Joe joined the Florida Panthers' front office as a consultant to general manager Jacques Martin in 2007. He left the Panthers after one year to join the Maple Leafs as special assistant to general manager Cliff Fletcher in 2008. He also served as the assistant general manager for the silver-medal winning Canadian national team at the 2009 World Championships. On June 1, 2009, Joe was named General Manager of the Dallas Stars. His ability to make moves was at times limited by the financial difficulty of team owner Tom Hicks. Among Joe's decisions in his first two seasons as general manager was to allow popular former captain Mike Modano to leave the organization after 22 years with the franchise in 2010. He stated that such moves were difficult as he played with Modano and considered him a friend. He was released as Stars' general manager at the conclusion of the 2012–13 NHL season as team owner Tom Gaglardi stated that the team wanted to "take this organization in a different direction". On September 3, 2014, the Carolina Hurricanes announced they had hired Joe as a pro scout and advisor. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play }} As a member of the Canadian national junior team at the 1986 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, Joe scored five goals in seven games to help Canada win a silver medal. His 12 points in the tournament tied him for third in scoring for Team Canada and fourth overall in the tournament. A year later, he joined the senior national team for the Calgary Cup, a four-team exhibition tournament that served as a preview event for the 1988 Winter Olympics. Joe scored a goal in each of the first two games, losses to the United States and Czechoslovakia, for the Canadian team that won the bronze medal. He joined the senior team again for the 1990 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships, but appeared in only one game after suffering a knee injury. He was invited to Team Canada's summer camp for the 1991 Canada Cup tournament, but he suffered a knee injury that caused him to miss the entire tournament. NHL players were first allowed to participate in the Olympic ice hockey tournament in 1998 and Joe was among the players named to join Canada's "dream team". Joe scored two goals and three assists in six games, but was one of several Canadian players stopped by Czech goaltender Dominik Hasek in a shootout loss in the semifinals. Canada then dropped a 3–2 decision to Finland to finish fourth. Joe played alongside Brendan Shanahan and Theoren Fleury on Canada's checking line at the 2002 Olympic tournament. He scored one goal and helped Canada win its first Olympic hockey gold medal in 50 years. Accolades Playing Style Cliff Fletcher, who drafted him into the NHL, described Joe as being a "pre-eminent two-way guy who had 50-goal seasons", adding that "he had a great stick around the net, he had a great shot, he saw the ice well, he could skate, he had the size – he had everything you needed to have. History has indicated that wherever he went, the team was competitive. The more that was on the line in big games, the better Joe played." He was an offensive centre in Calgary and power play specialist, able to withstand the physical punishment required to stand in front of the net and battle defencemen for the puck. Joe led the NHL in power play goals in 1987–88 with 31 and finished in the top ten on four other occasions. Wayne Gretzky (who also played box lacrosse in his youth) argued that the skills Joe learned dodging opposing players in that sport aided his development as a hockey player. Joe was regarded as a top faceoff man, a skill that Team Canada relied on during the Olympics. He was a checking-line centre at the 2002 Olympics, relied on for his defensive and faceoff abilities. Joe was regarded as a leader throughout his career. He was the captain of the Flames for four seasons and his teammates in Dallas praised him as a player who would help guide the younger players as they began their careers. Joe's presence was considered an important factor in New Jersey's 2003 Stanley Cup championship. Devils' general manager Lou Lamoriello praised his impact both on and off the ice, saying: "Certainly (the tangibles were) the quality player he was even at that time, how good he was defensively as well as always finding a way to get big goals. It was also about how good he was on faceoffs. And the intangibles, which are really more tangible than anything, are what he brought in the locker room from leadership and unselfishness. It was obvious that when he didn't play he was still so active in his support. He's genuine in every sense of the word. He was a true team player." Joe was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 2011 and his uniform #25 was honored by the Calgary Flames on March 7, 2014 and he was named to the organization's "Forever a Flame" program. Personal Life Joe and his wife Tina have three children: daughters Tyra and Kaycee and son Jackson. In 1995 (while a member of the Calgary Flames), he won the King Clancy Memorial Trophy given annually to the player "who best exemplifies leadership qualities on and off the ice and who has made a significant humanitarian contribution to his community". He was honored by the league for his contributions to the Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals (SPCA) and was a spokesman and honorary chairman of the Foothills Hospital Foundation. Joe remained active with the SPCA after his trade to Dallas and following the September 11 attacks, organized a charity softball game that raised $115,000 for charitable groups in the aftermath of the attack. While a member of the Maple Leafs during the lockout, Joe participated in a charity hockey game organized by cancer survivor and former NHL player Keith Acton that raised $30,000 for cancer and leukemia charities in southern Ontario. Category:1966 births Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Dallas Stars players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Calder Trophy winners Category:King Clancy Memorial Trophy winners Category:NHL All-Stars